


When your Alyssa Greene

by Mariareynolds



Series: The Prom [2]
Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Relationships, Closeted Character, F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariareynolds/pseuds/Mariareynolds
Summary: A behind the sense of Alyssa Greene's life during the events from before the musical and during the first part of act 1
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Kaylee/Nick (The Prom Musical), Kevin/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Series: The Prom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055120
Kudos: 20





	When your Alyssa Greene

“ALYSSA” Her mom called up the stairs. She instantly knew it was about the A- she had gotten in spanish.

“Yeh mom” She said, rushing out her room and sliping her shoes off as she knew she would be in even more trouble if she was wearing shoes in the house. 

“You got an A- I expect better from you” Her mom said scolding her 

"I know I know, I still got the highest grade” Alyssa said trying to reason with her mom even though it would be useless. 

“Not enough,” Her mom said, making Alyssa feel worse than normal. It felt bad because she didn’t get an A because of 2 questions nobody got. Her mom didn’t care she got 3 questions nobody else got. Her mom only cared about the straight A’s. 

The girl went back to her room to study. She was in the middle of her maths homework when she got the call she had been waiting for all evening. She read the caller ID and felt her heart skip a beat. 

“Hay em” she said smiling. 

“Hay Lysa” Emma said in a way you could hear the smile on her face. 

“I can’t talk for to long” Alyssa said with disappointment in her voice 

“A-?” Emma asked knowing how strict Mrs.Greene could be. 

“Ya” She said relaxing slightly 

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow Lysa” Emma said knowing her girlfriend would be in trouble if they didn't get off the phone soon. 

Alyssa did her homework before taking it down to show her mom. 

“Here” She said handing her work over to her mom 

“You need to fix your writing” Her mom said 

“Okay” Alyssa said thinking her writing actually looked good 

Alyssa walked over to the fridge and got out her leftovers. 

“Make sure to portion it out” Her mom said 

“I know I can’t gain any more weight,” Alyssa said, bowing her head. 

She portioned out the salad before taking it upstairs so she could re-do her homework. It got to 10pm and she was still doing homework. 

“ALYSSA GREENE” Her mom yelled. She looked at the time on her laptop as her mom stood in her door. 

“Mom I am so sorry I was doing my homework” She said knowing it was useless to try and reason with her mom. 

“Get to bed” Her mom said scolding her 

“Yes mom” Alyssa said, turning her laptop off. 

\------------------------------ 

Alyssa woke up early the next day and went downstairs. She grabbed a protein bar and sat at the counter with her laptop to finish her homework before her cheer practice. 

She arrived at school 10 minutes late for practice. 

“Sorry i’m late I had homework” She said running onto the grass 

“Don’t be late again” The coach warned 

“I won’t” Alyssa promised as she went over to the over girls. 

She went over to kaylee and shelby. 

“Hay Alyssa did you hear that Emma was going to bring a girl to the prom” Shelby said 

“Cool” Alyssa said, trying not to give away that it was her who was going to the prom with Emma. She had seen the way Emma was treated after coming out. It had 

scared her from coming out and her mom. 

After her morning cheer practice she got a message from her mom. 

‘PTA meeting tonight this girl wanted to bring her same sex partner to the Prom meet me in the school gym after debate’ 

She sighed at the messages. She stopped herself messaging back telling her mom that it was her but she knew how she would respond. 

It finally got to lunch. Alyssa made sure the coast was clear before she went into the band closet where Emma was waiting for her. 

“Hi Ems” She said sitting next to her girlfriend 

“Hay” Emma said with a slightly sad tone, 

“What's wrong?” Alyssa asked knowing Emma to well 

“It’s just this whole prom thing” Emma said looking at the floor 

“I’ll fix this, I promise” Alyssa said holding Emma’s hand 

“How?” Emma asked knowing Mrs.Greene to well knowing she wouldn’t shift 

“I’ll talk to my mom” She said knowing it was a bad idea. 

That night Alyssa walked into the PTA meeting and took her seat at the front in front of her mom and in the eyeline of Emma. She wasn’t paying much attention until the principle looked over at her. 

“Look I’m sorry you’re upset, but the organisation of the prom is within the purview of the Student Council. Let’s hear what they have to say. Alyssa?” She quickly composed herself to talk to the crowd of people. 

“Well, we want Prom to go on, obviously. It’s supposed to be a celebration, for all students -” She started only to be cut off by her mom. 

“This is not a student matter. This about the government tearing our community apart. This is big government taking away our freedom of choice.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her mom’s idiotic statement. 

Alyssa didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the meeting until a middle aged woman walked in with a group of about 4 others. She ignored whatever was going on. It looked like her mom was fighting with whoever that was. 

They finally left the meeting. As her mom was talking to the principal she went to go see Emma by the bleachers. She used the excuse that she needed to get something out her locker and she would meet her mom in the car. 

She walked behind the bleachers knowing she didn't have long. 

“That was insane” She said walking to Emma. 

“I know and it didn’t help your mom still hates me” Emma said as Alyssa leaned over grabbing her hands. 

“I promise we will go to the prom together” Alyssa said wanting it to be easy to tell her mom she was gay but it wasn’t and the way Emma’s parents reacted made it harder for her. Emma’s parents seemed as if they would be supportive and they weren't how would her mom react.


End file.
